


Their Street

by NidaaFidaa



Category: Aphmau My Street
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Cringe, Drunken Confession, F/M, Fluff, I wrote the original in 4th grade and it wasn't even half as good or long as this one, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, Miscommunication, Movie Night, Movie party turned wild, Spiked Soda, There's probably more people but I can't remember them, soft, they get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidaaFidaa/pseuds/NidaaFidaa
Summary: In the world where they had to keep up a reputation, Nana and Zane found comfort in each other.In each other's company, there was no need to keep up the eboy act or the soft girl facade.They could just be each other.What will happen to their precious relationship when miscommunication gets the better of them?
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Katelyn/Travis Valkrum, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Their Street

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably a lot of mistakes, sorry for that. The "original" was a 2 page long incoherent piece of writing that had no plot what so ever to it, so I made up most of the story on the fly.  
> I had fun writing it nonetheless, so hopefully you can find some joy in reading it, even if most of it doesn't make sense.  
> I mean, the ending is kinda cute in my opinion so

Third Person P.O.V.

Zane walked through the door of the local grocery store. He looked at his phone, glazing at what Aphmau had texted him to buy. He sighed, tucking his phone away in his pocket and heading over to the candy section.

Once he got there, he glazed around at the shelves. The list of items Aphmau set were oddly specific, but he figured she needed them to make something that included 1 pack of 12 blue bunny peeps. Who was he to judge, for he was listening to Twice’s Feel Special on his phone.

As he was looking for the skittles, a bubbly figure approached him.

_ “Ah, Zane-Kun! What are you doing here?” _

Zane jumped a bit, being a tad started from the bright voice that was louder than his music. He took out one of his ear buds.

_ “I’m just here for Aph, I’ll probably pick up some things for Garroth and Travis later though.” _

_ “Oh, I see. Would you mind if I tagged along? I’m buying stuff for Katleyn and I already have it all!” _

He let out a heavy sigh. While he didn’t particularly mind the company, Kawaii-Chan was just a bit much to handle at times. Though today, she seems more tame.

_ “Sure, it’s whatever.” _

_ “Yay!” _

Kawaii-Chan smiled and hopped around the aisle as Zane kept searching. Soon she decided to help him out with getting everything, being a self proclaimed expert of the candy aisle.

[1 Hour Later]

_ “Is that it from the list?” _

_ “Yeah, that’s the last of it.” _

_ “Great! Let’s go to check out, Zane-Kun!” _

As Kawaii-Chan walked, she grabbed onto Zane’s arm and quickened her pace. They soon arrived at the self check out area and waited for an open register. The line went by smoothing and they were soon out of the store.

_ “Ah, my car is over this way. It was fun to tag along, Zane-Kun! We should hang out more often, see you!” _

_ “Oh, bye Nana.” _

They waved to each other as they went their separate ways.

[Later that day, 8:12 PM]

_ “Thanks a lot for getting me them, Zane!” _

_ “You’ve been thanking me for the past 4 hours I’ve been here.” _

_ “Pfft, still. We wouldn’t be having movie night if you didn’t, even tho I still have some leftover snacks from our other one but--” _

_ “You’re telling me I didn’t have to get these for you this whole time?!” _

_ “No, you had to because, um, for I was craving other things!” _

_ “You’re unbearable at times.” _

_ “Whatever, whatever! You still lobe me, cupcake!” _

_ “You make me sick.” _

_ “Pshh, I’m like your best friend.” _

_ “Who brainwashed you?” _

_ “My own best friend, who is a fat little nugget and thinks that I can’t see through him and his scarf.” _

_ “Whatever, I’m heading home now.” _

_ “Whaa, you’re not going to stay for another? There’s still popcorn too.” _

_ “No, I still have to give Garroth his stuff anyways.” _

_ “Aw, alright then. See you another day!” _

_ “Bye.” _

Zane waved off to Aphmau, leaving the house and heading across the street to his. One he got inside, while taking his shoes off, he was bombarded with Garroth asking him questions.

Most of them went through one ear, out the other for him. The few he answered were “Where have you been” and “What have you been doing.”

_ “Do you know how much you’ve worried your big brother?” _

_ “I’m an adult, I’m not 13.” _

Vylad peeked his head into the room, giving Zane a sort of dead glare.

_ “You sure act like an edgy one…” _ _   
_ _ “Shut up, reject!” _

_ “Ouch.. As harsh as ever, huh?” _

_ “Little little brother, you must understand our little emo brother will never be kind to us. It’s the cold, harsh truth, I know.” _

Garroth had walked over to Vylad, placing one hand on his shoulder, the other clutching his chest as if it was aching. Vylad did the same gesture, wrapping his arm around Garroth, as if he was holding on for support.

‘Ugh, they’re so dramatic… This is the household I was born into.’

_ “Whatever. Here, I bought your stuff that you were itching me to get yesterday.” _

_ “Wait, you did?! You got me everything?” _

_ “Yeah. Take it.” _

Zane threw the plastic bag to Garroth, who looked like he was almost on the verge of tears.

_ “AW MY BABY BROTHER STILL LOVES ME!” _

He dashed over to Zane and hugged him tightly, making Zane almost screech in disgust.

_ “NOPE NOPE NOPE, GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW!” _

He managed to Garroth off of him, and he ran inside his room, closing it harshly and locking the door. There were some quick footsteps followed by some knocking.

_ “C’mon, c’mon, let me in baby brother!” _

_ “Nope, leave the other side of my room at once!” _

_ “Aw, you’re no fun today.” _

He sighed, his back leaning against the door. Soon, he walked over to his desk. He took out his phone, checking his notifications.

A few he got from social media, like twitter and instagram and snap chat, despite not really using any of those.

He just cleared them all up, the red number making me a bit irritated. He then looked through his messages.

**Aph** : hehe Aaron got home and we finished the popcorn, I hope you suffered with Garroth and Vylad >:)

**Hype House** **🅱️** **ros** **|** **Travis** : I think you guys locked the door on me..? I forgot the key, can you open it now?

**Hype House** **🅱️** **ros |** **Travis** : Nvm, Katelyn took me in. I think she likes me ;)

**Nana** : Hey Zane, wanna hang out tomorrow? Katelyn got asked out by Travis and I'm not sure why, but she said yes :p

**Nana** : And yeah the date’s tomorrow, Travis has no time to plan--

I replied dryly to Aphmau and Travis, but put most of my attention to Kawaii-Chan, or Nana’s, messages.

**Zane** : Oh, sure. What are you thinking of?

**Nana** : Idk really, do you have any places specifically that you like?

**Zane** : There’s one but it’s a special place, so no going there

**Zane** : We can simply walk around a park if you want? Or go to the mall?

**Nana** : Haha, you know that you’d cry paying for all my stuff if we went to one!

**Zane** : Who said I'M paying for YOU?

**Nana** : Oh no, it seems I have lost my wallet! I simply can not read nor pay for my items! Whatever shall I do?!

**Zane** : Park it is

**Zane** : 3 PM?

**Nana** : Fine with me, I have a few tiny things to get off my chest anyways.

**Zane** : Is it about telling everyone your real name?

**Nana** : I guess, I’m planning on doing it Saturday at our movie night, so I have about 3 days to prepare!

**Zane** : Sounds like a plan

**Nana** : Yeah ofc it is! I’m a master planner!

**Zane** : Hmm sure, whatever you say

**Nana** : Nani?! You don’t believe me?! Oh no, my heart has been shot down!

Zane chuckled at the message. They keep on chatting for the rest of the night, of course taking breaks to get food or change, whatever they had to do. It was calm, there weren't any empty conversations or awkward ones. With small chuckles to sometimes laughing and crying, even through simple messages they had a blast chatting.

**Zane** : Oh hey, it’s 11 already

**Nana** : Shoot, alright I gotta blast. Katelyn asked me to help her get ready for her  ✨ date with Travis ✨ tomorrow

**Zane** : Tell her I said good luck with him

**Nana** : She said “whatever, nerd”

**Zane** : At least I’m better than Travis

**Nana** : “Maybe for Kawaii-Chan but you’re so much worse than him, you emo child.”

Zane stared at the message for a bit. For Kawaii-Chan? Huh? What in the world would that mean? Well, he had an idea, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and brushed the words off, replying to the message.

**Zane** : She really

**Nana** : I’m sorry for your lost

**Zane** : It’s not like I’m going to cry over it?

**Nana** : Yeah but this is Travis you’re being compared to

**Nana** : T r a v i s

**Zane** : Ah yes, I’m currently bawling my eyes out 

**Nana** : Rude!

**Zane** : Go get some sleep, would you? You have plans tomorrow

**Nana** : And so do you!

**Zane** : Sleep well

**Nana** : You too, night!

Zane sighed, placing his phone on his side table, charging it then turning in bed. He had already changed into his day clothes, so he just shuffled around in bed, eventually falling asleep.

[The next day, 10:24 AM]

Eventually, Zane woke up to his Garroth singing in the shower. It was a normal thing in the house, but damn was it annoying and irritating every time.

He checked the time. It was around 10:30.

‘A few hours till we meet up, I might as well get up anyways.’

He turned around in bed, picking up his phone from the side table and looking at whatever was on his feed.

On instagram, it was mostly Aphmau. She took a bunch of pictures last night, some of the movie, the food, and a lot of Aaron. Mostly his arms.

On twitter, it was just a bunch of threads Garroth and Vylad made an hour or so ago. Most of them were dumb, some where at first fine, turned dumb.

Snap chat was Travis being egotistical and narcissistic, even thought at heart he wasn’t that bad of a person.

‘Did I really just think that? Travis? Not a terrible human being? Couldn’t be me 💅’

He continued checking, seeing whatever everyone has been up to while he was having his beauty sleep.

‘I wonder if Nana is helping Katelyn now? Or are they just hanging out, waiting for a good time to start getting ready?’

He went to iMessage, going into his and Nana’s chat.

**Zane** : Hey, are you and Katelyn getting ready or something?

He waited for a few seconds. After a couple of minutes passing, he decided that they were busy, so he got out of bed. Walking over to the door in his room, he stretched a bit.

He went out, looking both ways in the hall for his brothers. They seem to either be busy making more threads on twitter, or are eating together or something. The awful shower sing had stopped a bit ago, anyways.

He slid into the bathroom as if it was Nana’s DMs and got ready for the day. Unlike Garroth and Vylad (who was convinced by Garroth), he showered in the afternoon or at night.

After finishing styling his emo hair, he headed out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen. Garroth and Vylad were already there, talking over some… pancakes?

‘Did they try making them today? Ugh, they should’ve just woken me up instead of making these… things.’

Zane made a small disgusted face, looking at how some of them are more... charred than the others.

_ “Did you guys really have to make them yourselves? You should’ve just gotten me up instead of making… whatever these are.” _

_ “You should be proud! Vylad here made them all himself?” _

_ “They’re supposed to be Pokémon.” _

_ “You need to work on your pancake making skills first…” _

_ “Appreciate the art! Look, that one’s jigglypuff!” _

_ “What no it’s Pikachu.” _

_ “What? I thought Pikachu was this one?” _

_ “Can you two just, not? I’m going to make something else that’s more edible, any suggestions?” _

_ “Can you make French toast again?” _

_ “Sure, whatever you say Reject.” _

_ “Mean…” _

Vylad mumbled to himself, looking at his sad but semi edible attempts at pancakes.

After a bit, Zane was finished making them all French toast. To say he was the chef of the household was an understatement, since the others would always get take out or microwave something.

Truth be told, Zane was a tad proud of Vylad for trying. The outcome wasn’t too great, but it’s not like he made rocks or something.

They all ate together, Zane looking through his phone while Garroth and Vylad talked about whatever Travis screamed to them about.

**Zane** : Garroth and Vylad are talking about Travis’s panicking over Katelyn

After sending the message, Travis has popped into the kitchen, making Garroth and Vylad stop talking. Zane was a tad puzzled, seeing as Travis had texted him last night that he was locked out.

_ “Wait, how did you get in here?” _

_ “Well, unlike a certain SOMEONE, ahem, Vylad let me in last night after I asked Katelyn out.” _

_ “No need to tell me your life story, I already know.” _

_ “Huh?! Did you know tell him!?” _

_ “We swear we didn’t!” _

_ Vylad simply shook his head. _

_ “Kawaii-Chan told me.” _

_ “Hm? You talk to her?” _

_ “Yeah, quite a bit.” _

_ “Wow Zane, I never took you as a meif'wa boy.” _

The comment made Zane’s face flush slightly.

_ “Aw, baby brother’s blushing!” _

_ “Shut it! I’m just embarrassed that you’d think that!” _

_ “Oh come on, you know what they say! Opposites attract!” _

_ “Whatever! I’m going!” _

Since he had already finished, Zane got up and left the kitchen and went back into his room.

He glanced at his phone in his hand, seeing that Kawaii-Chan had replied to his past messages.

**Nana** : Haha, I’m about to help Katelyn with her hair! And yeah, I can confirm a bit from yesterday before he left that he was flushed bright red and panicking. It was funny, then I felt bad for him--

**Zane** : I’m not surprised honestly

**Nana** : You shouldn’t be, again, this is Travis we’re talking about here.

Zane let out a small chuckle at the message. He then remembered what Travis said earlier.

‘I never took you as a meif’wa boy.’

He once again flushed at the thought. Should he tell Kawaii-Chan about it? Hmm..

‘What if she gets uncomfortable at that? We’re hanging out later, it’d be best to not have any awkward air.’

**Nana** : [Image Attached]

**Nana** : [Image Attached]

**Nana** : I think I did a pretty swell job >;3

The first picture was a side view of Katelyn’s head. The end of her hair was slightly curled and two pieces of hair in the front were pulled back and tied together. That was where her low ponytail started.

The second picture was a full body of Katelyn’s outfit. She was wearing a simple taupe colored sweater that had a subtle pattern on it that looked like braids. The sweater was tucked into her pants that seemed to just be regular straight and high waisted black pants. Her shoes were just black converses, which worked pretty well with the rest of the outfit.

**Zane** : Look good to me

**Nana** : ‘Wow, Zane complimenting someone? Is it the end of the world?’

**Zane** : I take it back, you look worse than Garroth on holiday.

**Nana** : ‘That’s better than you!’

**Nana** : Honestly I think her backlash is quite tame today

**Nana** : Could it be?

**Zane** : It’s probably because of her  ✨ date with trash can ✨

**Nana** : OMG YOU USED THE EMOJIS!!

**Nana** : And pfft, that’s mean! Travis isn’t the worst there is!

**Zane** : You’re right, it’s probably Garroth

**Zane** : And you use them so often, I might as well too

**Nana** : Pfft, I’d say Ein probably

**Zane** : I guess

**Zane** : Anyways, when are they going out? It’s already like, almost 12 PM

**Nana** : Soon I think, Katelyn said 12:30

**Zane** : Alright. Do you want to hang out earlier than 3?

**Nana** : Nah, I gotta get ready too! Plus I told Katelyn to give me updates for the beginning, just to make sure everything goes well

**Zane** : Alright then

**Zane** : I’ll text around 3 when I go over

**Nana** : Sounds good!

**Nana** : See you then!

**Zane** : Yeah, see you

Zane smiled lightly at the message. Oh, to know what your feelings mean must be lovely. Sadly, it’s cut with a dull knife and the line’s all blurry. That’s fine though, the company alone was fine. It’s better than having tension between them whenever they meet up.

[3 Hours later]

By keeping himself busy, the time passed by quickly. It was around 2 PM when he checked the time.

‘Ah, time to get ready.’

He got up from his desk where he was working. He wasn’t really working on much, just some simple ideas for Kawaii-Chan’s maid Cafe that he worked at. He was the head chef there, and he wanted to think of ideas for new dishes.

Zane stretched his arms a bit, walking over to his closet and opening it.

Yes, his closet consisted of a bunch of black, gray, and grayish blue striped jackets, plain white shirts, a few black shorts, and black and gray long pants. Not too colorful, but there’s the occasional natural colored hoodie here and there.

He just settled on his usual fit. A plain white shirt, striped hoodie, and gray jeans. It’s just a walk in the park with a close friend, there's no need to get all dressed up or anything.

Once he finished, he brushed through his hair a bit. He then picked up his phone, the time read 2:24 PM. He had a bit over half an hour left before he’d have to head over to Kawaii-Chan’s place.

‘I don’t think I need to do anything. I guess I’ll clean up some of my ideas.’

He set an alarm for 30 minutes, sitting back down at his desk, resuming his work.

[30 Minutes Later]

[Ring, ring, ring!]

The sound of the alarm woke Zane from his concentration, making him quick to turn it off.

‘Ah, it’s about time to go.’

Zane got up and took his phone, shooting Kawaii-Chan with a quick text before putting it in his pocket.

Zane : I’m about to head over, hope you’re ready

He slipped on some plain white socks, then headed out of his room.

As he was putting on his shoes, Vylad came into the hallway.

_ “Oh? Where are you heading off to, big bro?” _

_ “Just hanging out with a friend, I’ll text you guys when I’m on my way back.” _

_ “Alright. Have fun, I guess.” _

Zane just waved to him as he closed the door. He walked across the street, heading over to Kawaii-Chan’s house. Of course, the walk wasn’t long at all. It was convenient they all lived on the same street.

He got to the doorstep and knocked a few times, waiting for the door to open. Only a few seconds passed before Kawaii-Chan opened the door.

Her hair was like her usual style, bangs lightly curled, two pieces tied together in the back, and the rest of her hair curled slightly. Of course, her signature bow was in place.

Her outfit was less colorful today. Instead of the usual pink and white color schemes, she wore a dusty pink spaghetti strap dress over a short sleeved white shirt. She also had on black knee-high tights and white tennis shoes.

_ “Nice, let’s get going now.” _

_ “Alright, Zane-Kun!” _

They walked a bit together down the street towards the nearby park. Zane was the first one to break the silence.

_ “Y’know you can just call me Zane, yeah?” _

_ “It’s out of habit, I’ll try to not act like that too much anymore. Still getting used to it, yeah?” _

_ “Mhm.” _

They kept chatting on their walk, it was like being awkward was a forgien concept to them. Even when the park neared, their conversation wasn’t near to an end though, an endless list of topics for them to talk about.

[3 Hours Later]

_ “Wait, no, that’s actually so mean! Why would you do that to Vylad?!” _

_ He simply shrugged. Sure, calling Vylad a reject was sort of rude, but keeping up the edgy act that he’s had since he was young had it’s sacrifices. _

_ “Gotta keep up my edge.” _

_ “Y’know you don’t have to right? Let loose sometimes! I have my times where I’m not all giggly and happy. Like when I’m with you!” _

Kawaii-Chan smiled brightly as Zane. The sight made him flush a tad. He couldn’t deny that she looked extra lovely that afternoon.

_ “Mhm. I already have my moments when I’m not dripping with edge. Like right now I’m not.” _

_ “Nice! We can be each other’s little safe space where we can unapologetically ourselves!” _

Zane smiled a bit under his mask. The sound of having someone to be loose around was nice.

_ “Yeah. Unapologetically being ourselves sounds nice.” _

_ “Well, it’s getting a bit dark now. What’s the time?” _

_ Zane took out his phone. _

_ “6:34 PM.” _

_ “Oh, Katelyn told me her date’s gonna end around 7 I think? Or maybe it was 7:30… Ah, nonetheless, it’s getting dark, so let’s go back!” _

_ “Alright.” _

Zane merely nodded as they started heading back, still talking about whatever came to mind. As they were walking, Kawaii-Chan was in front of Zane, walking backwards. Inevitably, she tripped, having Zane catch her just in time. Imagine Zane dipping her in a sense, as you can tell, the position made both of them flush red.

They quickly got out of that position, Kawaii-Chan flattening her clothes and Zane fidgeting with his fingers behind his back.

_ “Ah, um, t-thanks for catching me! Haha…” _

_ “No problem…” _

For the first time in what seemed like forever, the air between them was tense and awkward. They mumbled a few things to each other, mainly a few sorrys and apologies though.

Once they got to their street, they went their separate ways. While yes, Zane could’ve been a gentleman and walked her home, it honestly was a bit too awkward for them to stay side by side for any longer.

Zane speed walked to his place, quickly unlocking the door, taking off his shoes, putting them back PROPERLY (Garroth never learns), and then locking the door.

‘Travis should have his keys on him. If he doesn’t, I’m sure Vylad will unlock it for him.’

Sighing, he quickly went to his room before Garroth would talk to him.

The moment played through his mind over and over again. Was it really real life? I mean… Of course it was, it was evident on Kawaii-Chan’s face that it happened as well.

What a jumbled mess his emotions were.

[Time Skip : 3 Days Later, GangGang’s Movie Night]

Aph : _ “Alright, the popcorn’s cookin’!” _

Aaron :  _ “Do you need help getting all the other snacks?” _

Aph : “Yeah, and Zane! You help too! I need to talk to you!”

Zane : “Alright, alright, I'm coming!”

Zane walked into the kitchen where Aphmau and Aaron were.

“Ah, Zane! Come here!”

“Hm? What do you need to tell me?”

“So… A little kitty told me that something really awkward happened between yu and Kawaii-Chan… What happened?”

“Ah, she told you? Wouldn’t have she told you the whole story though?”

“She said she was too embarrassed to. So, give me the story!”

“It wasn’t actually that bad in my opinion. She just tripped and I caught her… I guess the worst part of it was what position we were in but that’s about it… She hasn’t texted me back though, I texted her about 2 days ago.”

“Oh… You should talk to her, y’know? Katelyn told me she’s kinda been in the dumps lately.”

“Eh? Honestly it wasn’t that big of a deal… It’s not like we kissed or anything?”

“Haha… About that… Well, either way, just, talk to her, would you? Maybe it was more awkward for her than it was for you?”

“I guess so.”

Zane shrugged a bit. To him, it really wasn’t a big thing at all.

‘I guess talking it out would do us some good.”

He then took the drinks to help out. He wasn’t just going to talk then leave, as a professional edgelord he has to have some level of decency at least. Really it was just a bunch of large bottles of soda, though they seem to have already been opened. He didn’t think much of it, really.

Zane left the kitchen with the drinks, having Aphmau follow behind him with a bunch of snacks.

“Alright, let’s get this party started!”

Most of the others screamed as well. This wasn’t the first time they’ve had a movie night, really it was a tradition at this point. Ever since everyone moved into the same street, Aphmau made them always have weekly hangouts, no matter what.

Well, everyone always complies anyway. Unless someone’s sick, in which they stay the hell away because germs are kinda gross..

Vylad was the first one to choose a movie. Every week they rotated on who chose the movies based on houses. This week, Vylad, Garroth, Zane, and Travis were all choosing a movie.

Vylad chose Killer Klowns from Outer Space. A classic. Well, Zane’s seen it so many times already whenever their house had their own little movie night. At least 50% of the time, Vylad would choose the same movie.

But it was a good movie, so no one ever had any complaints.

But really the movie night consisted of everyone screaming more than usual. The drink was funky, alright.

Cut to a few hours later, Aaron found out that the drinks were spiked. But sadly, it was too late, for the majority of them were either tipsy or drunk, and some near wasted. It turned from a movie night to a everyone-being-drunk night.

Everyone was mostly in their friend groups, being really dumb. Funny enough, Zane was merely tipsy, but he had a cup of the spiked soda in hand. 

‘I should talk to Nana. Where is she? Oh, she’s talking with Katelyn, and she looks kind of drunk? Her face is red at least. Well, might as well get it over with now when I have little shame.’

Zane downed his cup like a champ and set it on the table nearby, walking over to the two.

Zane : “Hey, Kawaii-Chan, can I talk to you?”

Nana : “Wha?? You can call me Nana though…”

Katelyn : “Nana? Who’s that?”

Nana : “Ohh yahh!! Zane, should I tell them? Hehehe~”

It was obvious that she was mad drunk. How much of that soda did she have, no one knows. One thing’s for sure, she now has enough courage to tell everyone of her actual name.

Zane : “Oh, sure?”

Nana : “HEY!! EVERYONE, MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?!”

Her words were slightly slurred, but clear and loud enough to get everyone’s attention.

She was holding up her cup, filled with spiked cola. Her face was flushed red, but her expression was as wild and happy as ever.

Nana : “I WAS LYING THIS WHOLE TIME! HAHA, GET BAMBOOZLED YOU FOOLS! MY NAME ISN’T ACTUALLY KAWAII-CHAN, IT’S NANA BITCH!”

She started laughing a bunch, and some people hugged her and got overly emotional about it. Mainly Aphmau, who has consumed quite the amount of spike sprite.

Nana : “Haha! Zane, did ya’ see that? I’m a damn boss! Hehe, what was I even so scared of? As IF they would think ‘you’re lying’ or ‘how dare you’ like HAHA, I WAS SUCH A DUMMY!”

Zane merely smiled at her. It was nice to see her in her natural personality, not all, ahem, what the youths say, “uwu cute.”

Nana : “Annyways, what did ya’ want to tell me before?”

Zane : “Oh, can we talk about it privately? Though, I’ll need a minute to get myself together.”

Nana : “Mm, sure! I’ll be in the guest room, upstairs, at the end of the hall on the left, yeah?”

Zane : “Alright.”

Nana basically skipped her way up the stairs. Zane just went over to the coffee table and got another cup of spiked Sunkist, because clearly just one wasn’t enough.

He chugged it down like a mad lad. At this point, he was feeling quite dizzy, but a bit more fearless.

He made his way up the stairs, getting a wink from Aphmau and her mouthing something along the lines of “get it!”

Once he finally made it to the room, he took a deep breath before opening the door.

Oh. Wrong room. It was Katelyn and Travis obliviously making out. Whoops.

He quietly closed the door.

‘Oh, this is a room on the right.”

The now directionally challenged Zane went to the room across that one he had just opened the door to.

Gladly, there Nana was, sitting on the bed and swinging her legs with a bubbly look on her face.

“Ah, Zane~! There you are! I was getting worried you backed out without telling me!”

“Oh, of course not.”

“Well, get to the point, would ya’? We gotta have more fun after this with everyone!”

Zane closed the door behind him. Top secret information, am I right? He went over and sat next to Nana on the bed.

“Mm. Well… I wanted to ask you if I made you uncomfortable?”

“Eh? Where’d this come from?”

“The last day we hung out, y’know? You fell and I caught you? You kinda stopped talking to me afterwards.”

“Ahh! That! Hm, I have a reason for my madness!”

“Would you mind telling me?”

“Well, I could, and I’d love to! I’d very much love to tell you why! But sadly I cannot!”

“Oh. Alright, I won’t pry an answer from you.”

Nana flopped backwards onto the bed, arms spread out.

“Ah, you see, this is why I love you! You’re always patient with me, always waiting for when I’m comfortable enough to say something. It’s kinda unfair, y’know? I could make you wait for years, really, and something in me tells me that you’d still wait for me to be ready. I really love that about cha!”

“L-love me?!”

“Ah, damn it! I spoiled it!”

Zane’s face was even more flushed now. First, alcohol, now, emotions. What a mess.

“Well, you’re free to leave, Zane! Reject me and let me drown in my sorrows!”

“Who said I didn’t… Love you back..?”

He said it in tiny. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.

She literally shot up so fast when she heard that.

“EH?! ME?! Ok ok, so you love me, Nana dumbass Ashida?!”

“Yeah…”

“Ah…. I’m over the moon, I can’t even explain it.”

She has a dumb smile on her face, which put a dumb smile on Zane’s face.

Cute, matching dumb smiles!

Nana sat straight up quickly.

“Ah, I’m so happy right now, I could just- kiss you!”

And without another word, she did. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking, but they say that alcohol makes people more prone to saying the truth.

So… Who knows, maybe one of them is lying, maybe not.

And… Maybe the kiss went on for a second too long. Maybe the taste and smell of alcohol took over their senses, for they kept going for another second. And another. And they didn’t stop for what seemed like minutes and minutes on end, only focusing on each other and nothing else.

With their hands on each other, they looked like a drunk couple for sure. They weren’t loud or saying much. It was more just quiet, drunk whispers to each other.

Heated? Like a sauna. Crazy? Like them. Drunk? At least 3 cups each. Hotel? Trivago.

Sadly, the moment couldn’t go without someone walking in on them. Their victim was Vylad, who was just going there to check up on how much of a mess his brother was.

Well, he was more of a mess than Vylad had expected. A lot more. So much more that he walked in on Zane and Nana having the second most heated make out he’s seen in his life. First being when he walked in on Katelyn and Travis earlier when he went to the wrong room.

Life kinda sucks for your boy, Vylad.

He retreated almost as soon as he saw it, rushing back into the living room to stand next to Garroth, lowkey shaking.

“Hhhey, lil’ bro, yer shaken’. What cha’ seen?”

Garroth’s words were slurred but Vylad could just about make a sentence out of it.

“Nothing.”

He visibly shivers thinking about what he saw. It was his brother, his emo, dark, mean, dumb brother, kissing a girl who was all bright, bubbly, sweet, and… Also dumb.

Hey, at least they have one thing in common!

Garroth laughed loudly as he smacked Vylad’s back, almost making the poor boy fall forward.

“Hav’a drink n’ loosen up, ya?”

‘God… He should never be trusted with alcohol again…’

Nonetheless, Vylad took his first cup. He only took small sips here and there while in conversations. Unlike his brothers, he made sure he didn’ drink too much.

Someone had to drag everyone home and sadly it was him.

Cutting back to Zane and Nana, they’ve finished eating each other’s faces and resorted to giggling like middle school girls. What a couple.

“Hehe, so are we dating now Zane?”

“I’ll ask ya’ out when we’re sober. Wanna go back to the party?”

“Mm, let’s go Zane!”

They both just stumbled out of the room, Zane holding his hand around Nana’s waist and Nana putting her arm around Zane’s neck. A classic sight for a couple, don’t you think?

As they went down stairs, they went to their separate groups of friends and had the time of their life, getting drunk and wreaking havoc to everyone.

And who would’ve thought that Zane was a sappy drunk? Half the time in the living room with Travis, Aaron, and Dante, he was just talking about how much he appreciated Garroth and Vylad and loved having them as his brothers.

“Y’know, Vylad and Garroth are s’o great. I don’ say it but they’re great brothers and I couldn’ ask for better. I know I act like I hate em’ a lot but they’re really great.”

He was crying saying that. I don’t make the rules.

Nana on the other hand was a loud drunk. You could probably hear her across the street. Loud, screaming, jumping around, basically a 5 year old in a 28 year old’s body. It was indeed a sight to see and hear.

“KIYAA!! KATELYN APH, HAVE ANOTHER CUP, LET’S GO OUTSIDE ON THE STREET!!”

… It was a bad idea to trust any of them with alcohol. Never again.

Timeskip to the next day, everyone for the most part were in their respective houses. The one exception being Travis at Katelyn’s, god knows what they did but it couldn’t have been good.

Our protagonist, Zane, appears to have woken up with a headache, making it feel like he got hit on the side of his head with a frying pan. Not very pleasant, but what can you do but take some advil, have some water, and eat breakfast?

Of course, he wasn’t the only one who had a killer headache. Garroth, Dante, and Vylad were hung over as well, but that was to be expected.

In the small kitchen, Vylad was the first one to speak up.

“God.. I didn’t think alcohol would do that to you guys. I just thought it’d be like, a tenth of how chaotic it actually was.”

…

“WAIT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SPIKED THE SODA?!”

After a lovely talk of Vylad explaining his alter motives, mainly just to get back at Zane for being rude to him and calling him a reject, he decided it was his real time to get back at him.

“Also, brother, who knew you were so nice when you got drunk?”

“W-what?”

“You kept on praising me and Garroth! You were like ‘oh, they’re such great brothers, I could never ask for better” and stuff! Who would’ve thought, yeah?”

“.. Wait, I said that..?”

He spoke in tiny. Period.

“Yeah! I heard it all with my half sober ears! Also… Another thing…

So, how’s it with Kawaii-Chan, hm? Or, I guess I should address her as Nana now. What’s going on with you two, hm?”

Vylad was smirking at Zane. Zane was violently shaking as he recalled some of the previous night’s events.

Mainly the kiss. God, he was as red as the blood of his enemies. 

Garroth : “Oh~? My little bro likes someone?”

Dante : “Nana? Out of all people, I wouldn’t have ever expected for you to fall for her. Congrats, I guess?”

Vylad : “Revenge is sweet, my dear older brother.”

Zane : “... Curse you, reject…”

Vylad : “You actually love me as your brother so you can’t so that! Hahaha!!”

The kitchen was full of laughing and tiny curses. All in all, it was a nice morning for Zane actually. Though he was sure he’d eventually get back at Vylad for this, at least for the moment he could smile under his mask as the others laughed, recalling their memories of the previous night.

Wholesome, I agree.

As the day progressed, it became more clear to Zane that he had to talk to Nana. About what happened last night and if it was all true or not. Truth be told, he hadn’t texted Nana once today yet.

Really though, he just missed talking with her. Even if it wasn’t real and he was heartbroken, Nana no doubt became a part of his day he couldn’t replace. Just texting her was fun, sharing dumb stories for the 53rd time and still getting a chuckle out of it.

With him already having experienced three days without a text from her, a few hours sort of felt like torture already.

Zane is no coward, so he was the one to text first.

**Zane** : Hey, Nana, can we talk ab last night?

**Nana** : Oh umm,, sure!! Haha,,

**Zane** : So, was it true or??

**Nana** : Was what true haha?

**Zane** : You saying that you loved me, was it true or not?

**Nana** : What? Haha, I dunno what you’re talking about!

**Zane** : … Nana, did you actually forget?

**Nana** : Haha I really don’t know what you’re on about at all!! 100% dunno!!

**Zane** : Ah, okay then

**Zane** : I’ll talk more tomorrow

**Nana** : Yeah, yeah, ttyl Zane ^^

‘Ah… It really sounds like she’s lying but… My heart seems to believe whatever she says…”

Really, at this point being so blinded by love, he couldn’t tell what was what. All he felt was sorrow washing over him as he laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Zane rarely listened to music. Most of the time, he’d be working and wouldn’t have time for stupid thoughts.

But now, when the cafe was being renovated and won’t be opened again until next week, he was dry. He had no idea of anything to make or anything to do.

Well, at least now he can bust out his Spotify and listen to sad playlists.

And so that he did for the rest of the day. Muting all of his surroundings, wherever went, it would be playing a bunch of sad songs as he walked around.

He first went for a walk. A walk that turned into a jog, as he desperately tried to get all of his anger out of him via exercising. Next he cooked for a bit. It helped, until all the memories of him and Nana cooking in the cafe kitchen came back to him. Suddenly, he despised the activity. He then tried to go grocery shopping, but of course memories of him and Nana being idiots in the supermarket came to him.

The last thing he did that day was reflect. He just thought to himself as music played through his ear buds.

Of course, his brothers noticed his behavior. They knew something bad happened and could only think of one thing. They could’ve gone to him, asked if he wanted to watch a movie with them or something. Anything to get his mind off of what happened, but they knew he had to be alone.

Zane was a person who had to think things out alone. He can’t just forget something, he has to think about and come to terms with it. By himself.

And so he did.

‘... Man, this is pointless. Why am I being so pathetic right now? I already told myself that it’d be fine if she rejected me. I guess I just needed a day to be sad to realize that all of that time spent moping around wouldn’t do me any good. Not that this is the first time I’m like this… “

He quickly sat up on his bed sighing heavily.

‘Whatever, it’s done and over now, everything can turn back to normal. It’s not like hiding emotions is hard or anything. Love is dumb, I don’t need to be wasting my time on it.’

Moving on sounded simple in theory, but Zane already knew how difficult it was. He was more than aware, for this isn’t his first rodeo with the whole love thing.

‘I’ll get over it soon enough. It’s not like it’ll affect my whole life.’

Unfortunately, as time went on, Nana started talking with Zane less. And less. Until their only messages had to deal with work or her leaving Zane’s “Hey, what’s up?” on read.

Communication is a key part of any relationship, platonic or romantic. If they wouldn’t talk out something like their feelings, dating was basically out of the question.

As days turned into a few weeks of miscommunication, life wasn’t exactly the same as it used to.

For Zane, he just started talking to Aphmau more. Aphmau and Nana were the only ones he really talked to, and since Nana never replied to him anymore, he just went to Aphmau for advice on daily things.

‘Nana will come talk to me when she’s ready. I’ll just wait for her.’

That was his mindset for a good 3 weeks. He never pressed her to talk to him, whether it be at work, via text, or even at the weekly parties.

He simply just waited.

And that irritated Nana. It irritated her that Zane was still willing to wait for her to speak. She was damn sure that he was dying just to get her to talk to him about something, anything other than work, but he still waited.

The day before the one month mark, She finally texted him.

**Nana** : I’m coming over in 10, be ready. We’re talking

Of course, getting a notification from Nana made Zane ecstatic! She’s finally reaching out to him,and to talk after almost a month

**Zane** : Sure, alright, see you then

Fortunately, Garroth and Vylad were out doing something, probably wreaking havoc in the nearby grocery store. Dante had errands to run like always and Travis was with Katelyn.

Honestly, the stars might as well have been aligned today.

Zane went into the living room, sitting himself down on the couch and tapping his foot away as he waited.

As he thought away of things to say to Nana, the doorbell rang. He quickly got up to open it, revealing Nana who seemed to have an irritated expression on her face.

“No one else is home, right?”

Zane nodded at the question.

“Okay. We have a lot to unpack.”

He moved out of the way, letting Nana come into the house and sit on the couch. Zane sat next to her, still keeping their distance.

“So…”

“Ok, I lied. I lied about what I saw like, what, a month ago? I don’t know if you remember but it was the time you asked me if I loved you, and I said that I didn’t. This tension has been going on for a month and honestly, I’m sick of it, so I’ll tell you straight up just to get it off my chest. I love you, okay?”

…

“Reject me, damn it! I know you were talking out of your butt that night! Just tell me that you don’t feel the same already!”

“... Who said I didn’t love you back?”

Using the same words that Nana no doubt remembers, he did a big uno reverse card.

“Nana, you’re still a little dumb! I don’t think I’d kiss you if I didn’t like you.”

“Eh? You were drunk, how’d you know?”

“I was tipsy, sure, but I wasn’t drunk when I said I loved you. I swear, it wasn’t just a jumble of words.”

“... You’re joking with me, right? Don’t you dare make me get my hopes up now, you jerk!”

“What would make you believe me then”

“I don’t know, a kiss? What do-”

Who knew he was such a flirt. Zane kissed Nana on her lips, effectively cutting her off, making her shut up, and proving his feelings. 10/10 method.

It was quick but Nana stayed stunned. The person she loved kissed her-- how was she supposed to react?!

“I-I.. Ah.. w-wha..?”

“Is that enough proof for you?”

She could only nod, she wanted to say so many things but couldn’t produce a single sound.

Reality of what he just did hit Zane.

‘Wait- Did I really just… Did I really just kiss her..?!’

He flushed bright red, realizing the weight of his actions and looked away from her. His courage had it’s run, now it’s gone.

Both of them sat in silence for a second before Nana got up all of her courage.

She kissed him back, holding onto his face like her life depended on it.

One she backed off, she yelled out at him.

“I LOVE YOU, IDIOT! DATE ME ALREADY!”

Zane obviously was stunned. Today’s confessions have been very wack, but at least they happened anyways, even better they both feel the same way about each other, obviously.

“Ah, yeah, of course!”

For the rest of the day, they just spent it going around town together. Y’know, couple things.

It wasn’t just them on their own anymore. It wasn’t “My Street” anymore. 

It was “Their Street”.


End file.
